


On the Ice

by Rookmoon



Series: One-Shot Wonderland, Hetalia Edition! [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chilly Fluff, F/M, Hockey, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Nervousness, Puppy eyes, Rollerskating, shameless flirting, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Reader manages to get Matthew to go rollerskating with her.He returns the favor in his own way.





	

Matthew

  
Matthew slipped the strange wheeled shoes onto his feet. He tied the laces with the practiced motions of a hockey player. That was the only thing familiar about this whole thing for him. His friend, (Y/N), had finally convinced him to join her in the skating rink. Not only had the stubborn girl managed to get him out of the ice rink he loved so much, but managed to get him into skates that had two wheels on both sides of his feet.

  
She had claimed they would be easier to start in, but he had his doubts. He hadn't ever been in anything but normal shoes, and hockey skates. The strange things were tied, and any feeling of comfort was replaced with trembling nerves, and anxiety. He hadn't felt like this since he was first making his way in the world.

  
"What if I fall, (Y/N)," the shy man whimpered. "I don't want to make a fool of myself." You could barely hear him over the music. The lights adding a touch of excitement to the room.

  
"Don't worry," (Y/N) soothed, "You'll be fine. Just take my hand, and trust me, Matt."

  
He barely noticed (Y/N) slip on her well worn skates, and stand like she ruled the world. He looked at her hand, still held out to him, and grasped it firmly. (E/C) eyes crinkled as she smiled as his hand engulfed yours. You pulled him onto his feet, and squeeze his hand a little.

  
"I've gotcha, Matt." (Y/N) laughed, "You're with me." She stuck her thumb at your chest, and gently pulled him toward the slick floor that held many other skaters. There were people there, but not so many that it would be claustrophobic.

  
He hesitantly stepped into the floor after (Y/N), and held her hand like his life depended on it. That is, until he realized that this wasn't so different than the skating he was used to. Soon he was gliding around, easily skating circles around his friend.

  
That was about when the music changed. He was attempting skating backwards when the lively music took a dive into some soft romantic music. (Y/N) froze, and quickly made her way off the floor and plopped herself onto a bench as the DJ announced a snowball, something Matthew wasn't familiar with. Aren't those just clumps of snow that people throw at each other? However, his assumption was dashed when the music man explained exactly what it was.

  
"Oh, so it's something couples do," he muttered, and went to take a seat next to (Y/N). After a few seconds of watching a few people pair up and skate, he turned to his friend. "Would you do me the honor?"

  
Matthew held his hand to her in the same way she had less than two hours before. She hesitated, before placing her hand in his. They skated for the song, blushing furiously, and trying not to get caught staring. Someone must have found it amusing, because some random guy started cackling in the most obvious way.

  
The song ended and the two of you, still flushed from holding hands without needing to for three minutes, sat down to take a rest.

  
Matthew seemed to think for a moment before turning to his (E/C) eyed friend. "Hey, (Y/N), do you ha-have any Canadian in you?" He cursed his stutter, and waited for your response.

  
"(Yeah/No)." you answered.

  
"W-Well, w-would you like (Some more/Some)?"

  
Matthew chuckled as (Y/N)'s face turned bright red, and she laughed. "Sorry, but you'll have to take me out for dinner first."

  
"How about, next week, at the ice arena?"

  
"That's not dinner."

  
"Alright."

  
Matthew ended up taking his friend to dinner that night, but she didn't get anymore Canadian. The food was amazing though. Matthew had taken you to a fancy French restaurant, and his uncle made the house special. Matthew had tried to cover the bill, but when his uncle had seen him with a "very pretty girl" he had refused to take payment of any kind. That night you had agreed to be his girlfriend.

  
A week had passed since then, and he had yet to stop bothering his new girlfriend about going to the ice arena. She had agreed to go to his next game, even though she knew that wasn't what he wanted. Two days from now, and he was so excited that he would not shut up. It's not like (Y/N) didn't like it when he talked, it's that he refused to talk about anything else that bothered her.

  
(Y/N) pulls her favorite sweater over her head, and wraps her (F/C) scarf loosely around her neck. She pulls her bag over her shoulder, and heads to her boyfriend's car. Matthew insisted on picking her up a few hours before he had to be there to get ready for the game.

  
(Y/N) doesn't question it. Matt likes her to watch him warm up, and in return, she gets to watch her boyfriend skate, and enjoy more hot chocolate this way, so she doesn't complain. She turns the heater in his car a little bit higher, and grins at Matt, who was nothing but smiles.

  
Less then ten minutes later, (Y/N) and Matthew get out of the car, and head inside the ice arena that feels like home. They wave to the lady behind the counter before (Y/N) goes to find somewhere to sit.

  
She thinks about Matt, she hasn't really been able to get him out of her head since before they started dating. She jumps when a pair of worn leather boots are dangled in front of her face. She looks up to see Matthew grinning at her. She takes the skates, and sets them in her lap.

  
"What are these for?"

  
"Usually, you skate with them." Matt whispers. His are already laced up, and he kneels to help her with the laces, even though they both know she can do it herself. She settles in her seat, perfectly content to stay where she is. Matthew has other plans. He sends her that look. The one where his eyes get so big they might pop out of his head, and he pouts just a little bit. His irises seem to get bigger. He's still kneeling, so the effect is even worse.

  
(Y/n) doesn't last long before her boyfriend's shameless begging gets him exactly what he wants.

  
She stands on shaky feet, and hobbles over to the rink. Matthew easily slides onto the newly smoothed ice, and skates a few slow circles into the shiny surface. (Y/N) watches as the blades scratch the ice, and she thinks about how cold it would be if she fell, about the possible injuries she could get.

  
Matthew glides over, and asks what's wrong. After voicing her fears, (Y/N) sees him nod, and hold his hand out to her. She takes it, and closes her eyes tight. Matthew's light laughter makes her (E/C) eyes shoot wide open. She's going a lot faster than she would like her first time around, but soon she realizes that it's not that different from rollerskating, the one thing that comes to her like breathing.

  
(Y/N) and Matthew end up skating for the rest of their free time that night. Matthew only leaves when he has to, but (Y/N) keeps skating until the game starts. The freezing air touching her skin, momentum making her scarf flap behind her. She enjoys gliding over the ice, just like Matt.

  
Later, in the stands, she cheers for her team to win, chanting along with the rest of the people in the stands alongside her. Hours fly past and she's still cheering loudly to the boys in the rink. Colorful jerseys skate around the frozen ring, and she eagerly watches the puck zing across the ring with the same amount of excitement she had had at the first game she had ever attended. (Y/N)'s team sported red, and white.

  
What else would you expect, this is Matthew Williams we're talking about here. Speaking of, he had just made another point, drawing the score to tie at 2 and 2. The crowd around (Y/N) erupts with roars of approval, and she screams along with them. Her voice is drowned out by the other's, but she doesn't seem to care. Music plays over the crowd, and (Y/N) finds herself singing along, as she usually does at games. She sees Matthew high five his teammates in the box, and skate into his place for the next round. Both teams kick it up another notch. It only gets rougher from there, but she knows that her boys are tougher than most.

  
(Y/N), having gone to the gym with them a few times, know how strong they are. She spent more time seeing how much they could lift then working out herself, but that's beside the point. The quarter is almost closed, and (Y/N) chants along with the rest of the crowd.

  
10...9...8... The boys race across the ice...5...4... The chanting gets louder with each passing second...2...1

  
The buzzer sounds, and the game is over, 3 to 5! Her boys had pulled through to bring (Y/N)'s proud team victory! She raced the other fans down to where they were being let out, and tackled the first ones through. They pat her on the back, and thanked her for coming to see them again. (They also joked about her dating their teammate before going off to their families and friends.) She flushed, and aimed a soft jab in their direction. They laughed, and went to celebrate.

  
Matthew came through shortly after, still excited from the game. He spotted (Y/N), and she tries to get through the crowd toward him. He makes his way toward her, earning plenty of congratulations on his way over. They meet somewhere in the middle, but Matthew managed to get some more distance than his girlfriend.

  
That night they celebrate, that means pancakes for dinner, and lots of hot chocolate to go with a movie of your choosing. Both of you did it for the game, but Matthew also celebrated getting you on the ice.


End file.
